A Tale Of Two Sisters Part 2
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Repost. A follow up to A Tale of Two SIsters Part 1. Takes place four years later.
1. Resuming Mission Work

Seven year old Ava sat on her parents' bed, watching as both of her parents got suited up in order to return to their jobs as globe trotting agents after a seven year hiatus.

"Mom, I wish you and dad weren't going back into this line of work," she said.

Kim paused and faced her now seven year old daughter, whose green eyes locked with her own.

"I know, honey. Your dad and I don't like leaving you and your sister alone and unprotected, but he and I have spent the last seven years of not beng part of our boss' organization. It's time we got back into it."

"But doesn't your boss have other agents for this sort of thing? Why does it have to be you and dad who take on the more dangerous jobs of fighting the bad guys? What if something bad happened to you and dad?"

Kim took a seat beside her daughter on the bed and held her close.

"I understand your fears, baby, but your dad and I have battled the bad guys before and managed to walk away largely unharmed. This time won't be any different."

Ava hugged her mom tightly for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Promise me that you and dad will come back unhurt, mom."

"I promise, Ava."

"Mom?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think Ivy and I will be able to accompany you and dad on your missions someday?"

"Absolutely not, Ava. You and your sister are only seven years old," her dad said firmly.

Kim glanced at her husband and at seeing the stern look on his face, realized thar he was right.

"Your dad's got a point, Ava. He and I were only five or six years older then you and your sister when we first got into our current line of work. Maybe when you're older, Ava."

Just then, Ivy joined her older twin and parents.

"Gran's here, mom," she said, her brown eyes going from her dad to her mom.

"Oh, good. Come on, honey. Let's go downstairs," she said to her husband and they both headed downstairs.

Ava and Ivy followed their parents downstairs and joined the three adults in the living room.

"Thanks for watching the girls for us, mom," they heard their mom say to their gran.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I was happy to watch the girls for you and my son in law."

Kim faced her two girls as they entered the living room together.

"Be good, girls. And listen to what your gran says," she told them.

"Yes, mom," they replied in unison.

"We'll be home in a few hours, girls," their dad said.

Both girls threw their arms around him in a sudden hug. He looked down at his twin girls.

"Just be careful, daddy. You and mom both," Ava replied.

"We'll be very careful, girls. We've got to go, honey," Kim put in as she headed out the door.

"Coming, dear. Mind your gran tonight, girls," he added as he followed his wife out the door.

Once the front door had been shut behind their parents, Ava and Ivy looked up at their gran.

"Mom and dad will be ok, won't they, gran?" Ava questioned, a touch of fear creeping into her green eyes.

"Of course they will, honey. Don't worry about your parents."

Line break

Once Kim and her husband had reached the downtown area, they both climbed out of the car they'd left their house in, only to spot the ebony haired woman and her companion emerge from a nearby warehouse. The latter duo froze at seeing Kim and her husband standing a few feet away.

"Breaking into warehouses again? You did that, oh, seven years ago," she quipped.

"How did you know that? You were out of your line of work during that time frame, beacause of your two brats."

"We had no choice but to take that time off because you kidnapped two helpless and innocent ten month olds."

"Which wasn't the best thing to have done."

"Speaking of brats, where are your two girls?"

"Home safe, where they should be and you won't come near them again!" Kim snapped as she glared at the older woman.

"Aren't the two of you getting just a little bit too old for living the life of a bad guy?" her husband questioned from beside Kim.

"As if thirty isn't old enough for you and your wife to continue your line of work."

"At least I can still bear a child, unlike your ebony haired companion," Kim retorted as she narrowed her eyes while looking at the older man, who had aged in the seven years since they'd last seen him and his slender cohort.

The two duos just stood there staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Go take care of the other issue, honey. I can handle his cohort," she told her husband.

"Got it, babe," he replied as he left her side and charged the older man, the area around his hands glowing a dark blue.

The two duos battled it out for several long minutes before Kim successfully managed to knock out the ebony haired woman. She glanced over at her husband, who stood over the unconscious and prone form of the older man, having had knocked him out.

"That felt good, going up against them after seven years," she said as they both looked at the unconscious duo, who lay on their backs.

"Just like old times, honey. But I'm starting to think that maybe they're right about us getting too old to continue doing this line of work."


	2. Concieving Baby Number Three

Lying beneath her husband, Kim let out a soft moan of pleasure as she and her husband shared in their intense love for each other.

"Mmm. I love you," she murmured softly

His lips brushed against hers lightly as he gave into the shared moment of passion before he laid down against her, being worn out from their shared love for one another. Her arms curled around his back as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Line break

The next morning, Kim stirred beneath her still sleeping husband and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled as she thought back to the events of the night before, unaware that a third tiny life had been created deep within her body.

Just then, her husband stirred and also opened his eyes. He met her gaze and gave her a slight smile before he got off of her and lay next to her in the bed.

"Mmm. You were amazing last night, honey," she said softly.

"And so were you," he replied.


	3. Expecting Baby Number Three

Two weeks after their passion filled night of love making, Kim again found herself staring down at the tiny pink plus sign that meant she was pregnant. Excited, she joined her husband and twin daughters, who all sat in the living room, watching tv together.

Two sets of brown eyes and one set of green eyes all looked over at Kim as she ran into the living room, the positive pregnancy test in one hand.

"Honey! Girls! You're gonna have another baby and sibling in nine months. I'm pregnant," she said.

They all looked at each other and each smiled at her news. He rose from the couch beside his two daughters and approached his wife before pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Oh, honey. This is wonderful. Another baby."

"I hope it'll be a boy this time," Kim said softly

"We'll have to wait and see, honey."

"I know, but I so want a boy this time."

They turned to their two daughters.

"What do you and your sister think about having a little sibling?" she asked.

"I think it's great, mom," Ivy replied.

"What about you, Ava? You ready to become a big sister?"

"Course I am, dad," Ava added.


	4. Kim's Salty and Spicy Cravings

Two months into her second pregnancy, Kim wandered into the kitchen area in search of something to nibble on. Opening the fridge, she scanned the shelves of the fridge before she found nothing of interest to her and closed the doors of the fridge before heading over towards the pantry. As she was going through the pantry, Ava entered the kitchen, only to pause at seeing her mom.

"Mom, what are you doing?" she questioned.

Startled by her oldest daughter's voice speaking from directly behind her, Kim jumped slightly and turned to face Ava, holding a box of crackers in one hand and a bag of chips in the other hand. Mother and daughter just looked at each other for several long seconds before Ava sighed.

"You do know that you're holding a box of Ivy's favorite crackers and a bag of my favorite chips in your hands, don't you?"

Kim sighed.

"I know. I just wanted something salty, honey. I'll make it up to you and Ivy by having your dad replace the two items I borrowed, ok?"

"Kay, mom," Ava replied.

Smiling at her oldest daughter, Kim left the kitchen. She passed Ivy on her way back upstairs. Ivy stopped and looked at her mom.

"Uh, mom, are those my favorite crackers?" she asked.

Kim also paused and looked back at her daughter.

"Yeah. Sorry, honey. Are you heading towards the kitchen, Ivy?"

"Yeah."

"Grab the jalapenos and the pickles for me, please?" she questioned.

"Sure, mom."

Kim grinned.

"Thanks, sweetie."

Ivy entered the kitchen and headed straight towards the fridge while muttering, "Jalapenos and pickles? How much weirder could mom's food choices get during her second pregnancy?"

"Just be thankful that mom's not craving mangoes and chocolate, two items dad often had to head to the store for when she was pregant with us, Ivy," Ava quipped, having heard what Ivy had angrily muttered to herself.

Ivy blanched and glanced over at Ava from where she stood in front of the open fridge.

"You really heard all that?"

Ava nodded in confirmation, never leaving her place against the kitchen counter.


	5. Kim's Second Pregnancy-Month Three

Now in her third month of pregnancy, Kim stood in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom, her hands gently splayed across her flat belly.

_'It'd be nice if I was having a boy this time,' _ she thought as she turned away from the full length mirror and made her way down the short hallway to the kitchen area.

The moment she entered the kitchen, she paused at seeing her husband standing in front of the open fridge and she softly cleared her throat, which caused her husband to turn around and face her.

"H-Honey, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. What are you doing?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing'swrong. I just came in here to come find something to eat."

"Oh."

The couple were silent for several long minutes.

"I want to find out this baby's gender."

"Why? Don't you want to be suprised?"

"We waited until the girls were born to find out. I want to know our third child's gender this time."

"Fine. If you don't want to wait to find out, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to find out now."

"Thanks, honey."

"How soon can we find out our baby's gender?"

"I'm only three months along now. I want to find out in a few weeks."

"Isn't the baby's gender revealed around week 20 or something?"

"Yeah. But an ultrasound will confirm or deny my intuition that this third baby will be a boy."

"I hope your motherly intuition will be correct, honey."


	6. It's A Boy!

Now in her second trimester of pregnancy with her third child, Kim lay on a bench at her doctor's office, having been accompanied by her husband and two daughters to her ultrasound. She turned her head towards the unltrasound monitor as Dr. Alice Stone began moving the wand over the gel on her now four month belly. From his seat beside his wife, he also had his gaze on the monitor while both Ava and Ivy had their gazes elsewhere. Neither sister really wanted to know their little sibling's gender.

"I do see a little something peeking up from in between the baby's legs," Dr. Stone told the couple.

"Is the baby male or female?" Kim questioned.

"So far, it appears to be a boy, but another ultrasound would give me a clearer picture of your third child's gender," she replied.

"Do we have to wait until a second ultrasound to find out for sure?" her husband asked.

"Well, your wife's only sixteen weeks along in this pregnancy, but let's have a closer look, shall we?"

Both the expectant parents and their two daughters' gazes were all on the ultrasound monitor.

"Congrats to you and your two girls. The four of you will be welcoming a baby boy in five months," Dr. Stone as she pointed at the area between the baby's legs.

Looking at her husband, Kim's jade eyes glistened with happy, unshed tears.

"A boy. I hope he'll look just like his daddy," she said softly.


	7. Training

Seated in a patio chair in the backyard, a now five month expectant Kim watched her husband and second born daughter. Her husband had decided to test Ivy by seeing what situtations would cause her powers to show up. Kim heard the door leading into the backyard open and Ava's voice came from behind her.

"Is dad trying to get Ivy's powers to manifest themselves again, mom?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure how well it's going, honey."

Ava took a seat in another patio chair that was close to where her pregnant mom sat and her green eyed gaze went to the scene in front of them on the lawn, where both her dad and younger twin were busy practicing ways to get Ivy's powers to show up. Watching her twin and dad, Ava just sighed and shook her head slightly.

_'Dad's been pushing Ivy too hard in an attempt to make her latent powers show up. He's known that Ivy gained his powers since she and I were still babies, so why is he doing this to Ivy?'_ Ava asked herself silently.

Unaware of Ava's thoughts, Kim frowned at seeing just how hard Ivy was being pushed by her dad.

_'I think Ivy's had enough. He's been doing this for hours already and she's getting worn out,'_ Kim told herself.

"Honey, I think it's time for you and Ivy to quit. You've been doing this for a few hours already. Ivy needs to rest," she called out.

"Sure, honey. Let's call it a day, Ivy," he said to his youngest daughter.

Ivy made her way off the lawn and passed Kim on her way into the house. Ava rose from her seat and went into the house. Her dad sat down in the chair she'd just vacated.

"I don't get it, honey," he said.

"What don't you get?"

"Why aren't Ivy's powers showing up yet?"

"Honey, they'll show up when the situation needs them to. Remember how yours showed up on our graduation day? They were needed that day. Just be patient. When the moment's right, they'll show up for Ivy."

He gave a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right, honey."

She gave him a slight smile, which he returned.

"Of course I'm right."

The husband and wife fell silent.

"Dear?"

"What?"

"I'm wondering when both Ava and Ivy will be ready to accompany us on our mission duties when we resume going on them again."

"I'm not sure. They're only seven years old. That's too young for them to start going along with us on our missions. Besides, I'm beginning to tire of this lifestyle. A big chunk of our teenage years have been devoted to doing this. I never thought I'd still be doing this sort of thing at the age of thirty."

"So, you're saying you want out of this lifestyle?"

Her gaze went to him.

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh."


End file.
